1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid treatment apparatus and method employing a multiplicity of reactive beads located in a treatment chamber arranged to provide self-cleaning and enhanced mixing with the fluid through agitation by the fluid motion, and further arranged to provide retention of the beads in the treatment apparatus by retention screens.
2. Description of Related Art
Reactive beads are widely used in a variety of applications as adsorbents, desiccants, reagents, and catalysts interacting with a fluid process stream. Depending on the application, they may consist of aluminosilicate minerals, clays, porous glasses, microporous charcoals, zeolites, active carbons, plant fertilizing chemicals, alkaline pH reduction, synthetic compounds, or other chemically or electrochemically active materials. Often, their capacity is limited due to saturation, fouling, or poor mixing with the process stream. The present invention is an apparatus and method for enhancing the effectiveness of reactive beads by providing an environment of robust agitation of the beads within the process stream.